Conception 2: The Quiet Shield
by The Pokemon Traveller
Summary: The story of gods gift is well known but what about other students in academy? After all before GG there were others and this story is about one of them, a disciple by the name of Nicholas Hope. Join him as he lives through the time GG arrives at the academy and find out what it was like to be on the other side of the hero and the problems it causes.


Chapter 1

Before the gods gift

The world of Aterra, where the great star god is worshipped and where many call their home. Yet not all is not well for Aterra as it is suffering from a terrible war. A war which for the last twenty years has seen monsters of all shapes and sizes ravage the land, killing all who stand in their way and growing in numbers day by day. These evil creatures come from what the people of Aterra call Dusk Circles, areas within Aterra suffused with large amounts of dark energy that the area itself twists into a puzzling labyrinth infested with monsters.

Currently eight of these dusk circles exists in Aterra, releasing their monster in the world regularly, the ruling church of aterra solution to end the war with the monsters is to have teenagers blessed by the star god himself fight against them. Their reasons behind this are the facts that the blessed teenager gain holy power known as ether, this allows them to fight back the monsters with the power needed to kill them.

Yet so far these teenagers have only been able to push the monster back. Unable to enter the labyrinths due to their low ether count to destroy the homes of these monsters. One such teenage who faces this reality daily is one Nicholas Hope, a young white male who received his blessing know as the star band at the age of sixteen on his right hand.

The star band is a symbol made up of a star in a circle and is sign of the star god himself. All those with it are given the name disciples and enrolled to the Aterra academy. A school built to educate the blessed teenagers about their power and use them as the front line of defence from monsters pouring out the dusk circles. Most young men and women were very happy to blessed and fight in the name of the star god however Nicholas was different.

Different from his fellow disciples because of his size and personality. He was a rare case of being a sixteen year old with a stocky build, he did not have the speed to use twin blades the standard weapon for male disciples nor any weapon the academy tried him. Adding to this that his shyness also made him a target for other students to let out their angry on as he would not fight back when they shouted or mocked him.

Most teachers and students at the academy paid no attention to him, sometimes even forgetting he was there due to this many flaws. Yet one person did not. A female disciple by the name of Chloe Genius, this confident and clever red-haired girl could not help but feel sorry for Nicholas and at once decide she would be his friend not matter what. Yet being his friends was not as easy as Chloe thought as Nicholas often went bright red when she talked to him and sometime he ran away too embarrassed to talk her because others would tease him about what they thought he was talking to her about.

However over time and many forced conversations between them finally they became friends by the end of their first year as disciples. A feat many other disciples thought Chloe would never achieve while other thought she'd wasted her time. Nobody saw the point in what Chloe had done by befriending this quiet boy yet one event changed all that.

Creating a stronger but still timid Nicholas no longer did people merely cast him as a shy boy instead they gave him a name even now two years after the event Chloe still teases him about as they eat lunch together in her office.

"Oh and I remember when everyone started to call you big nick. Oh how you blushed especially when the girls first called you it." Chloe said joking with her quiet friend who sat beside her.

Nicholas laughed happily not getting a chance to responded before Chloe went on about how she'd of liked to have fought alongside him and her other friends a little longer before she became a teacher. Nicholas answered her kindly that being a teacher she was helping the next generation to fight monsters. Chloe laughed at her friend's comment before asking him if he would have liked her to still be fighting with her?

This at once caused him to blush as red as a tomato and struggle to answer her causing Chloe to laugh happily at her friend's reaction. It was no secret to Chloe that Nicholas liked her as more than just a friend. Yet unlike most the young men at the academy he never acted on it.

Not an accidental touch when they where close or a sliding comment about liking her ever came from him. Instead acting like a student to her calling her miss Chloe whenever they talked and only even showing his friendly and fun side when he felt he wasn't going to get her in trouble.

Chloe couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she pushed the point. After all maybe he would admit it or maybe he'd act like he always does. However before she could do anything a male teacher disturbs them by quickly opening her office door before saying to her in a stern tone.

"Miss Chloe, I believe we have had words about this young man being here. This is an office not a place for you to chat with old friends. Who might I add is only an elite student because what he does in battle. Otherwise I would quite happily put him back in with the standard disciples with his current grades."

The male teacher words shook Nicholas, he knew he wasn't the model student and his once smiling face went back to one of looking down at the floor sadly like he did when he first arrived here. Poor Chloe could do nothing to stop Nicholas leaving her office quickly, letting a quiet sorry pass his lips to her as he left before the male teacher then turns his attention back to his college with news from the high priest of Fort city wanting to see her about a new student.

Chloe nodded in response knowing she could not argue with the older teacher. Knowing to well he still saw her as one of the disciples he teachers yet she did have one question to ask him.

"Mr. Watts why are you still so hard on Nick? I know he's not the strongest or smartest disciple we have here at the academy. But he's such a nice boy and remember when he came out his shell? He saved a lot of lives that day."

However to Chloe's surprise the male teacher answers her harshly that her friend is nothing more a boy unwilling to change to help the world before continuing to say.

"Your not seeing him for what he truly is miss Chloe because he saved you from a stupid mistake you made. Blinded to the truth because of some act some would consider heroism. Still from what I've heard you'll have little time to spend with your rescuer with what's to come."

With that said Mr. Watt quickly left a confused Chloe to wonder about what he said. She sat at her neatly arranged desk thinking to herself. Am I really blind to his true self because of that one-act? And what is with his comment about spending little time with her rescuer?

Clueless and unable to answer the questions she had. Chloe left her office a few minutes later still wondering about what Mr. Watts had said to her. Little did she nor Nick know that this new student would begin to create a rift between the two of them like the great wall between Pyramus and Thisbe, all in the name of saving the world.


End file.
